The range and functionality of hardware resources that are made available for use with a computing device is ever increasing. For example, faster processors, memories that support larger storage amounts, wireless communication devices that support increased bandwidth, and so on are being continually developed.
However, conventional techniques that made this increased functionality available to a user generally involved the replacement of a user's current device with a new device having this functionality. Thus, these conventional techniques can be expensive and thus avoided by a user, thereby limiting a device maker's opportunity to provide this increased functionality to users.